La Prueba De Ash
by Satoshi Ryu
Summary: Un reto! ash no le teme a los retos, incluso a los que no conoce.


Cap 1 La Prueba De Ash

Era una tarde normal en pueblo paleta, un Ash de 19 años caminaba tranquilo por las calles, rumbo a un bar, donde se había quedado de ver con sus amigos. El motivo de la reunión, era que el equipo nacional de kanto jugaría un partido clásico contra los de hoem.

Al llegar al bar, se encontró con sus amigos, Brock, Gary, Paul y Drew, lo esperaban, Paul iba vestido normal como siempre, pero Brock y Gary, al igual que Ash llevan una playera verde que en el centro decía kanto, mientras que Drew llevaba una que decía hoem.

Hola amigos – saludo tranquilamente al entrenador, Brock y Gary lo saludaron alegremente, Paul solo movió la mano y Drew lo miro con odio – vamos Drew, es solo un partido – dijo tranquilamente Ash, pero luego una sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara – un partido que vas a perder – Drew se puso de pie – eso lo veremos Ketchum – así rápidamente Drew se sentó, por que cuando se puso de pie, todo el bar también – bola de montoneros – suspiro Drew. Si el bar estaba lleno de gente que apoyaba a kanto.

Después de dos horas de partido, este termino dando como marcado final kanto 4 hoem 3. la fiesta en el bar duro una hora mas, después de eso el grupo de amigos pido que les llevaran una pizza, y es que los nachos no eran suficientes para llenarlos.

Mientras comían, el grupo de amigos, hablaban de sus viajes y su vida, en eso salio el tema que Ash traba de esquivar "chicas" y es que Ash seguía siendo el mismo, inmaduro y solo pensando en pokemons y batallas, hace 2 años había dejado de viajar con Brock, pero el le contó que inicio una relación con una chica muy bonita de nombre Elena, les contó que era una muchacha que se interesaba por la crianza pokemon y además entre los dos estaban asiendo un criadero.

Otra sorpresa que Ash se llevo al hablar con sus amigos, es saber que Paul tenia una relación estable con Zoey y que su amigo Gary ya tenia un año con Dawn, eso lo sorprendió mucho. El sabia de esa relación pero al principio pensó que no durarían como novios. Lo que no es extraño fue la relación de Drew con May, esa relación hasta el que era despistado de había dado cuenta de la atracción del uno por el otro. En eso noto la mirada de todos sus amigos sobre el – y dinos Ash – pregunto tranquilamente Gary – como te sonríe la vida con las mujeres, supongo que siendo un maestro pokemon deben sobrarte – Ash se puso nervioso – la verdad es que – pero Drew no lo dejo terminar – si Ash dinos tienes novia o ya andas comprometido – Ash empezó a sudar mucho esto lo noto Brock y sonrío con malicia – Gary, Drew no le pregunten eso a Ash, que no saben que el nunca ah tenido una cita – todo el bar se quedo en silencio, esa declaración era muy fuerte.

El corazón de Ash empezó a latir rápidamente – la verdad es que no eh encontrado a la indicada – Ash sonrío nerviosamente – si es eso – dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Todos los del bar se complacieron con la respuesta y siguieron en su conversaciones, sabían que no estaba un "rarito" entre ellos, pero sus amigos que lo conocían no lo iban a dejar salir de esta tan fácil – tal ves no hayas encontrado a la indicada o es acaso que le tienes miedo a una cita con una chica – las palabras de Paul, parecían llenas de sarcasmos pero para el joven maestro solo hizo que se pusiera molesto – yo no le temo a nada – dijo determinado Ash – pruébalo – ahora fue Gary el que sonrío – claro que lo probare – Brock sonrío otra ves con malicia – bueno en ese caso no tienes inconveniente en invitar a una – Ash afirmo con la cabeza – Drew tienes tu poke gear – Drew se lo paso a su amigo – bueno Ash yo llamare a una chica y tu la invitaras a salir a menos de que seas gallina – Ash lo miro con furia – llama a quien querrás, pero que sea bonita – aclaro Ash, esta declaración hizo que todo el bar pusiera atención al reto que lanzaron los amigos de Ash.

Brock marco un numero y luego le aventó el poke gear a Ash, este lo tomo sin problemas y miro a todos – ya verán yo miedo a una mujer nunca – el numero sonaba y nadie contestaba, después de 10 segundos se oye una vos –gimnasio de ciudad celeste habla Misty la líder quien llama – la vos de Misty hizo que Ash se pusiera azul del miedo, miro a sus amigos y noto que Brock sonreía – Misty – fue lo único que dijo Ash.

Al oír el nombre de la líder, Drew, Gary y Paul sonrieron esto seria muy divertido, mientras en la línea – si quien llama – pregunto la líder.

Ash no hablaba y todos en el bar empezaron a emitir ruidos – cobarde, cobarde, cobarde – Ash miraba a todo el bar y luego oye la vos de la líder – bueno si esto es una broma colgare – dijo una molesta Misty, al oír ruidos al otro lado de la línea – no espera Misty soy yo Ash – dijo rápidamente el entrenador antes de que la líder le colgara.

¿Ash? – pregunto su amiga al otro lado llevaba mucho tiempo de no hablar con Ash casi 2 años y es que sabia que su amigo tenia muchas competencias por ser un maestro pokemon – si, que otro Ash conoces – dijo Ash con burla, como tomando confianza en si mismo – nada mas a ti, pero es que la verdad me sorprenda saber de ti – dijo la líder.

Si ah pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Ash en suspiro – y dime que debo el honor de tu llamada – pregunto la líder, Ash tomo un poco de aire y miro a sus amigos, los cuales en susurros decían – cobarde – Ash se dio animos a si mismo y dijo – bueno veras, queria saber si queriastenerunacitaconmigo – lo dijo tan rápido y tan despacio que ni siquiera Drew que estaba a su lado lo escucho.

¿Que dijiste? – pregunto Misty a Ash, este solo suspiro y se dio valor a si mismo _– es solo Misty –_ Se dijo a si mismo – me preguntaba si querías tener una cita conmigo – esta pregunta tomo fuera de lugar a Misty, mientras sus amigos negaban con la cabeza – que clase de invitación es esa – pregunto Gary a Paul – es un novato – respondió – shhhh, no digan nada veamos que dice Misty – Brock callo a sus amigos para escuchar la respuesta de Missy.

Missy lo pensó unos segundos y respondió – esta bien – Ash sonrío por sus adentros – en serio que bien – Ash río nerviosamente, todo el bar aguanto una carcajada por el comportamiento infantil del entrenador, este solo se ruborizo por la pena y luego hablo – paso por ti a las 3 te parece bien – dijo Ash, Misty al otro lado de la línea sonrío y dijo – perfecto a las 3 te espero Ash – Ash sonrío tontamente y respondió – allí estaré, hasta mañana – hasta mañana Ash – se despidió la líder y así la conversación termino.

Después de que Ash cerrara el pokegear, todo el bar soltó una carcajada, Ash los miro con molestia y tomo su chamarra negra de piel y se dispuso a irse – nos vemos – se despidió rápido de sus amigos, pero estos no lo dejaron irse tan rápido – espera Ash, necesitas nuestra ayuda – dijo Brock, tranquilamente – ayuda – los 4 asintieron con la cabeza – tienes 19 años y es tu primera cita, Misty es una chica especial asi que mas vale que te demos consejos – Ash se puso nervioso – que clase de consejos – pregunto el entrenador.

Mas que consejos son reglas – dijo Drew – bien suelten las reglas – pero sus amigos lo miraron serio – cada uno te dará un consejo y mas vale que los lleves acabo, Ash solo asintió, el primero en hablar fue Brock – no lleves a Pikachu – luego Gary le hablo – no lleves la gorra – luego Drew – se educado - y por todos los cielos no te comportes como un niño ya tienes 19, se maduro – Ash los miro enojado, pero a la ves agradecido – en ese caso creen que debo ir en el Ferrari a recogerla – pregunto inocentemente Ash, todos sonrieron parecía que Ash entendía – si lleva el Ferrari – dijo Brock – recuerda que una buena imagen es lo que mas importa y solo una cosa mas – dijo Gary – escuchara y no hables de puros pokemons, entendiste – Ash asintió – y por si las dudas ten – Brock le aventó un libro – 1000 formas para que una cita fuera perfecta – dijo Ash confundido – es mi Biblia, me ayudo a mi te ayudara a ti – las palabras de Brock sonaban honorables, Ash solo despidió y se fue

Mientras caminaba hacia su departamento leyó el libro que Brock le había dado –_ espero que esto me sirva – _se dijo a si mismo el entrenador, pocos minutos llego a su departamento, desde que se convirtió en mayor de edad, Ash había dejado su casa, vivía en un departamento en pueblo paleta, ya que sus pokemons jugaban en los campos del profesor Oak.

Al llegar al departamento fue directamente a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levanto a las 7 de la mañana, se fue a bañar y después se fue a desayunar, miro la tele por un perdió de 2 horas y luego se fue a cambiar, miro su ropero – _ahora como me visto para una cita_ – se pregunto Ash a si mismo. Tomo lo primero que vio un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa negra tipo polo, con el escudo del Manchester en rojo. Se visito y se peino, como ya no tenia el pelo largo lo tenia corto se dio una peinada hacia atrás y se miro en el espejo se lavo los dientes y luego salio de su cuarto, tomo su chamarra de piel y las llaves de su Ferrari , ese carro lo amaba se lo dieron por convertirse en multicampeon de los 4 gran premios, de la región.

Salio a las 2 de la tarde de pueblo paleta, pero gracias a su carro y a la nueva auto pista llegaría en 50 minutos a ciudad celeste, después de un viaje tranquilo. Llego a una tienda de rozas antes de ir por Misty **– **_me siento tan torpe comprando rosas –_ Pensaba Ash, al ver el ramo de rosas que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar a la entrada del gimnasio tomo el ramo de rozas y salio del su auto, camino hacia la entrada y toco el timbre 3 veces, pocos segundos después escucho unos pasos acercándose, las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salio una joven rubia – ¿Ash? – pregunto la rubia – hola Daisy cuanto tiempo – Daisy miro a Ash y no podía creer que fuera el niño que conoció hace ya casi 10 años, ahora parecía todo un hombre, se sonrojo un poco y sintió celos por su hermana menos – valla Ash estas muy cambiado – dijo la ex líder de gimnasio, Ash que no prestaba atención a su cuerpo no comprendió – pero si sigo siendo el mismo, por cierto esta Misty – pregunto el maestro pokemon.

Si sígueme, en unos minutos sale – respondió la rubia mientras llevaba a Ash a una salón para que se sentara – se te ofrece algo de tomar – pregunto la ex líder – no gracias – Daisy se retiro, para avisarle a su hermana que Ash había llegado.

En la habitación de Misty, se oye que alguien toca la puerta – Misty cuanto te falta Ash llego y si yo fuera tu no lo haría esperar – Misty miro a su hermana – no eres tu la que dice que la belleza cuesta, además por que dices que no lo arias esperar – pregunto la líder a su hermana, esta sonrío con malicia – por que si yo saliera con ese papacito estaría con el todo el tiempo – Misty miro molesta a su hermana – no le digas a si, el es Ash que te pasa – dijo molesta Misty – pues ese Ash, esta algo crecidito – dijo Daisy su hermana suspiro –_ acaso Ash había cambiado tanto – _Se pregunto la líder.

10 minutos depuse la líder bajo a la estancia donde Ash le esperaba, al ver Ash se pregunto si era su amigo y es que estaba muy cambiado, era mas alto que ella, además de que vestía muy bien y su físico se veía bien formado, ya que la camisa le quedaba algo apretada – Misty – Ash se puso de pie y se acerco a su amiga, le entrego las rosas y beso una de sus mejillas – te ves muy bonita – dijo Ash, siguiendo los consejos del libro que Brock le había dado, aun que era verdad Misty no solo se veía bonita se veía hermosa, vestía con una falda roja y unas botas negras, llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y una chamarra roja sobre ella, además de que tenia su pelo suelto, lo que hacia que se viera muy bien.

Tu también te ves muy bien – respondió, a su amigo, no esperaba estos gestos de su amigo Ash, pero la verdad es que estaba dando una buena imagen. Misty le entrego las flores a su hermana para que las pusiera en un jarrón, mientras ella y Ash se iban, cuando salieron Misty se sorprendió de ver el Ferrari de Ash – Ash este carro es tuyo – Ash solo sonrío y le abrió la puerta a Misty, para que pudiera entrar – si es mio – Misty agradeció el gesto y entro al carro, pocos segundos después entro Ash y arranco el carro – nada mas no vallas muy rápido – le dijo la líder a Ash, este solo sonrío y asintió.

Manejo tranquilamente por unos segundos por las calles de ciudad celeste, pocos minutos después salio de la ciudad – a donde vamos Ash – pregunto Misty, el joven solo sonrío y dijo – es una sorpresa – Misty lo miro unos instantes y luego hizo un puchero – no me gustan las sorpresas dijo molesta Misty – Ash solo sonrío y dijo – esta te va a gustar, lo prometo – Misty no tubo opción de objetar, después de 1 hora de viaje, donde Ash dejo que Misty escogiera la música, llegaron a ciudad azulona – Ash estaciono el carro en el centro comercial mas grande de la ciudad, le abrió la puerta a Misty y esta bajo del carro.

Entraron al centro comercial y llevo a Misty al cine – bien Misty escoge tu la película – dijo Ash, Misty miro a Ash – si veníamos al cine pudiste decírmelo, gran sorpresa Ketchum – Ash sudo un poco – _bueno empezamos mal, tengo que mejorar, espero que después de la película se contente –_ pensó Ash – no te enojes Misty, la sorpresa viene después de la película, esta solo es para hacer tiempo.

Misty lo miro con enojo, pero luego respiro hondo y miro a Ash – eso espero Ash – su expresión cambio a una sonrisa y luego dijo – veamos a walk to remeber – dijo Misty con una mirada soñadora. Ash al ver la sonrisa de Misty solo asintió.

Ash pago las entradas y entraron a la sala, allí empezó la película, la cual Ash le empezó a aburrir, a cada instante, ya que no tenia mucha acción y había muchas escenas tristes, Ash bostezo y se estiro, cuando bajo el brazo, lo bajo sin querer abrazo a Misty, esta al sentir el contacto se dejo abrazar por Ash – _que suerte _– pensó el entrenador, luego vio a Misty y esta era un mar de lagrimas, por la escena, en eso Ash miro hacia el frente y uno de los protagonistas _**– el amor es como el viento, no puedo verlo pero si sentirlo – **_con estas palabras se daba final a la película, Ash sonrío por que el calvario había terminado y Misty, por que la película fue todo lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando salieron del cine iban aun abrazados, esto no incomodo a ninguno de los dos, Misty levanto la mirada para ver a Ash – ahora si me llevaras a la sorpresa – pregunto la líder, Ash sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, Ash la condujo al Ferrari y salieron del centro pokemon, al hacerlo Ash manejo por las grandes avenidas de ciudad azulona hasta que llego a un restaurante de comida francesa que se veía muy elegante, al verlo Misty sonrío – Ash – dijo toda ilusionada, Ash sonrío y sintió como recuperaba los puntos perdidos en el cine – me encanta la comida francesa, como lo supiste – por la cabeza de Ash rodó una gota de agua_ – viajaste con migo 3 años, y siempre lo mencionabas, como olvidarlo _– pensó Ash – pues fue casualidad, respondió en maestro, los dos bajaron y entraron al restaurante, que se veía de alta categoría, el capitán los atendió, Ash le dio unos billetes para que los llevaran a la mejor mesa, el capitán los dirigió a un balcón que tenia una mesa con vista a un lago enorme además aprovechando la luz de la luna, el lugar era mágico.

El capitán los atendió personalmente, y los dos ordenaron, mientras esperaban, a que llegara la comida, Ash le pregunto a Misty sobre sus cosas, en estos dos años que no se habían visto, Misty le contó que seguía como líder y que su gimnasio era de los mejores de la región, a Ash le alegro eso y los dos se prometieron tener una batalla un dia de estos, luego Misty le pregunto de su vida como maestro pokemon, Ash le contó de las batallas y los viajes, pero recordando lo que sus amigos dijeron trato de no hablar mucho de eso, si no conocer mas a Misty y que ella lo conocería mas, es decir eran amigos pero al parecer los dos habían cambiado mucho en estos años.

La comida llego y los dos cenaron tranquilamente, a Misty le sorprendió no ver a Ash atragantándose y comiendo despacio y con buena educación_ – este Ash es diferente, me pregunto que otras sorpresas me tendrá, jijiji creo que tendré que esperar para ver –_ Misty sonrío y siguió con su comida.

Después de terminar, pidieron un postre, en eso Ash se disculpo y dijo que iba al baño, pero la verdad fue con el capitán y le pidió un favor, claro dándole unos billetes de por medio, el hombre sonrío y le dijo que en 10 minutos estaría su pedido, cuando regreso, Misty ya había terminado su postre, Ash se sentó y le – espero que te aya gustado – Misty solo sonrío – si estaba delicioso – Ash se alegro de oír eso y agradeció al libro que le dio Brock.

En eso se escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones y es que del lago salían unos fuegos artificiales, que iluminaban el lugar, Misty se paro emocionada y sonrío – son hermosos no crees Ash – Ash solo se felicito mentalmente – no tanto como tu – susurro Ash, y aun que era una frase de lo mas común tubo el efecto deseado, asiendo sonrojar a Missy.

Después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, Ash dejo una propina y salio del restaurante – buen viaje y vuelvan pronto – decía un feliz capitán.

Los dos subieron al carro y Ash decidió que era hora de llevar a Misty a su casa ya que eran las 11 de la noche, viajaran 1 hora hasta que llegaron a ciudad celeste, cuando Ash estaciono el carro le fue a abrir la puerta a Misty, esta agradeció y bajo del carro.

Iban caminando hasta la entrada del gimnasio – Ash me la pase muy bien – dijo Misty regalándole una sonrisa a Ash – yo me lo pase muy bien también Misty, espero volverlo a repetir – Misty sonrío - me encantaría – los dos sonrieron y sin que se dieran cuenta se fueron acercando uno al otro, Ash se perdió en la mirada de Misty y Misty en la de Ash, pudieron sentir la respiración de cada uno y no resistieron mas, y juntaron los labios, el beso era algo torpe, ya que era el primero de los dos. Se separaron y sonrieron.

Que hermosa escena, en verdad me odiare por esto – Ash y Misty se giraron y vieron a un hombre, este se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa – hacen una bonita pareja, pero como dije tengo algo que hacer, asi que tu chico listo dame el dinero – Ash lo miro sin entender – ¿como? – pregunto Ash, el hombre saco una pistola, Ash al ver el arma se puso delante de Misty para protegerla del agresor – bien que esperas el dinero – dijo el hombre – se que tienes mucho ya vi tu nave – dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba hacia el Ferrari de Ash.

Esta bien te daré el dinero dijo Ash – este metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chamarra, el hombre esperaba impaciente mientras Misty apretaba con las uñas la espalda de Ash, tenia miedo ese hombre estaba armado eso la atemorizaba, por que tenia que terminar asi su primera cita – aquí tienes – dijo Ash entregándole la cartera, el hombre sonrío – bien dame las llaves del carro – Ash en otras circunstancia hubiera hecho frente al hombre, pero ahora tenia que proteger a Misty, así que no la podía arriesgar, además no traía a sus pokemons.

Ash metió la mano a su bolsillo de pantalón, al hacerlo sintió una esfera pequeña dentro de el y sintió las llaves, Ash romo la esfera y la saco – aquí tienes – Ash le aventó con mucha fuerza la esfera, el hombre no la vio bien, ya que era de noche y lo golpeo en la cabeza, Ash aprovecho la distracción y se lanzo sobre el hombre, lo logro desarmar – Misty abre la pokebola – la esfera resulto ser una pokebola, por asares del destino Ash llevo esa pokebola y ahora estaba contento de llevarla.

Misty que estaba muerta de miedo, saco valor y tomo la pokebola y de ella salio un poderoso charizard, este al ver a su entrenador en problemas, mientras peleaba con un desconocido, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un lanzallamas contra el sujeto. El cual al recibir las llamaradas quedo inconciente – bien hecho charizard, el pokemon solo rugió y Ash lo llamo de regreso y se acerco a Misty – ¿Misty estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el entrenador, Misty al ver a Ash se abrazo a el - ¿Misty? – pregunto el entrenador – me dio miedo Ash, que bueno que estas bien – Ash sonrío – estoy bien, pero creo que lo mejor es que llamemos al la oficial Jenny – Misty solo asintió y fueron dentro del gimnasio a llamar a la oficial.

Pocos minutos después llego la oficial que al ver al hombre lo arresto, era buscado por toda la policía, ya que este sujeto eras un gran ladrón, la oficial dio las gracias a Ash y se llevo al hombre.

Ash entro al gimnasio y allí lo esperaba Misty ella se acerco a Ash y el le sonrío – creo que es hora de irme ya es muy tarde – Misty se puso triste no queria que Ash se fuera, además aun tenia una duda – si creo que si, pero antes de que te vallas, me puedes contestar una pregunta – Ash miro a Misty y asintió con la cabeza, ante la afirmación Misty soltó su duda – dime por que me invitaste a salir, es decir llevábamos mucho sin vernos y la verdad me sorprendió que me hablaras – esta pregunta tomo a Ash fuera de lugar, pero decidió contestar con la verdad.

Ash le contó a Misty lo que había pasado con sus amigos y el por que la invito a salir, Ash se sintió bien al decirle la historia a Misty, aun que no se estaba dando cuenta que estaba cometiendo un muy grave error y se dio cuenta cuando vio la cara de decepción de Misty – así que soy solo un simple reto, UNA APUESTA ENTRE HOMBRES – Misty empezó a gritar, y lagrimas salieron por sus ojos – COMO PUDISTE ASH, ERES DE LO PEOR, Y SABES QUE ES LO QUE MAS ME DUELE, ES QUE YO ME HICE ILUCIONES, QUE TONTA SOY, SABES UNA COSA TE ODIO, ASI QUE LARGATE DE AQUÍ!! – Ash se asusto ante los gritos de Misty y trato de explicarle – espera Misty deja que te esplique – Misty se puso de pie – DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS, NO LO ENTIENDES O ACASO ME QUIERES HUMILLAR MAS!! – Ash trato de acercarse a Misty, pero esta le soltó una cachetada a Ash, - LARGATE KETCHUM TE ODIO – dijo con rencor Misty, sin previo aviso Misty se paro y se fue de allí queria estar lejos de Ash.

Daisy que escucho los gritos se acerco a ver que pasaba, cuando llego vio a Misty correr mientras lloraba se detuvo frente a su hermana – Daisy has que se largue de aquí no lo quiero aquí – sin decir mas, Misty se fue a su habitación y nada mas se oye un puertazo.

Cuando Daisy iba a correr a Ash, por hacer llorar a su hermana, se topo con el nombrado, este caminaba seriamente – Ash, dime que paso – pregunto la hermana mayor, Ash suspiro y le contó lo que paso – que hiciste que, como pudiste, Ash eres de lo peor – Ash suspiro – lo se pero tienes que creerme yo quiero a tu hermana – la confesión del maestro tomo fuera de lugar a Daisy – y por que no se lo dices – hablo la mayor de las Waterflower – no puedo ella me odia – Daisy sonrío un poco - ella no te odia, solo se siente traicionada, ve habla con ella – Ash suspiro y Daisy lo miro – vamos Ash, velo como la batalla mas importante de tu vida – Ash miro a la ex líder y sonrío – tienes razón, yo siempre lucho y luchare por ella – Ash se puso de pie y fue a la habitación de Missy.

Missy escucho como alguien tocaba su puerta, supuso que era Daisy para decirle que Ash se había ido, se levanto de la cara y se limpio las lagrimas, pero pocos segundos después salían nuevas, se sentía tan mal, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y su hermana estaba allí para oírla, axial que abrió la puerta pero lo que vio hizo que las lagrimas salieran mas rápido y que su tristeza se volviera furia.

QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, PENSE QUE QUEDO CLARO CUANDO TE DIJE QUE TE QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ KETCHUM – grito Misty, Ash se acerco y Misty trato de cerrarle la puerta – no me iré me tienes que oír, es importante – Misty que viendo que no podía con su fuerza dejo de empujar la puerta – YO NO TENGO POR QUE OIR NADA DE TI – Ash suspiro – por favor Misty, escúchame, déjame que te esplique, si no te gusta lo que oyes me largo para siempre de aquí – la vos de Ash se notaba muy tranquila pero a la ves temerosa.

Misty abrió la puerta – habla – Ash suspiro y la miro – es verdad que eso fue como tu lo llamas una apuesta, pero también es verdad que no eh salido con otra chica, en estos años, por que ninguna se podía comparar contigo – cuando dijo esto Misty lo miro – que dices – pregunto la líder – Misty, el peor dia de mi vida, fue cuando dejaste de viajar conmigo, siempre te extrañe, siempre dese que volvieras conmigo, para viajar, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía hacerte eso a ti, tu tenias un sueño así como yo, no podía detenerte, por eso nunca te pedí que regresaras, pero la verdad es que yo siempre te eh amado – después de decir esto Ash bajo la mirada y lagrimas salían por sus ojos, Misty lo miraba se sentía conmovida, pero Ash le había hecho daño, y ella no contesto si no su orgullo - Muy bien, ¿algo que añadir?- dijo ella.

Si. Que te quiero con locura y eso no va a cambiar ni en un millón de años. Que te eche muchísimo de menos. Y se que tu también me amas y no es verdad que me odias por que por mucho que uno quiera los sentimientos jamás cambian de la noche a la mañana. Y no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas lo contario – termino de decir Ash - por favor vete – dijo Misty -no- fue la respuesta del entrenador - que te vayas – grito con furia Misty – oblígame – sentencio Ash

Muy bien - caminó hacia él - yo misma te echaré y te sacaré a patadas si es necesario - comenzó a empujarlo, pero Ash la agarró de la cintura y la apegó hacia él – suéltame, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? - Comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho, subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Éste aprovechó para besarla a la fuerza. Ella se resistió al principio, pero empezaba a corresponderle un poco cuando a Ash le empezaba a faltar el aire y tuvo que separarse. Apenas se separó Misty, lo miró y le dio una bofetada. Éste comenzó a besarla de nuevo y ella apenas se resistía pero al terminar le dio otra bofetada - que intentas demostrar - le preguntó ella.

Que me amas cuando dices que me odias. Y no pienso dejar de besarte hasta que tu misma me lo digas y después me iré – se defendió Ash - ERES UN TERCO – grito molesta Misty – no tanto como tu – Misty le dio otra bofetada – esta es por haberme hecho sufrí – le dio otra bofetada - y esto otro es por que te amo - le dio un beso muy apasionado, mientras le ponía ambas manos en las mejillas para así profundizarlo, Ash comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda.

Ash se separo de ella – es hora de que me valla – Misty lo miro y lo detuvo – no te vallas, es muy noche – Ash la miro y Misty le sonrío con picardía, Luego lo tomo de la chamarra y los dos entraron en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ash abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Misty, que dormía, en sus brazos, ella se veía como un ángel. En eso su poke gear empezó a sonar, Ash lo tomo del escritorio de Misty – hola – respondió Ash – Ash amigo como te fue en tu cita – Ash al oír la vos de su amigo – lo siento pero no te puedo decir – en eso Misty despertó y notando que Ash hablaba por su poke gear le empezó a besar el pecho, Ash se sintió en el cielo pero seguía en la línea – por que no – pregunto Brock – Ash se sintió incomodo – nooo.. es.. el aahh … momento – dijo Ash – ¿estas bien Ash? – pregunto Brock – siiiiiiiiiiiiii, esssttooy bieennn.. essss queee esttooy ccooriendo – Brock sonrío al oír la vos de Ash – bueno te dejo, para que siguas "corriendo" – Ash suspiro – Adiós – Colgó - niña mala eso no se hace - comenzó a besarla sin parar en el cuello mientras que cambio su posición. - ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera eso a ti mientras hablas por teléfono con may?

Jaja no sé, puede – respondió la líder - esta noche te vas a enterar, voy a hacerte el amor por cada bofetada que me distes ayer – contesto Ash con una gran sonrisa - ¿y por que esperar? - dijo de forma pícara.

Te amo - le dijo Ash con una sonrisa - yo también a ti - le dijo ella con una sonrisa comenzándolo a besar con dulzura. Y de nuevo comenzaron a desatar su pasión igual que lo hicieron la noche anterior jurándose amor eterno.

Fin


End file.
